A Molehill Out Of A Mountain
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) May 12, 2002 (En:) October 14, 2002 |continuity= }} Desperate for food, the children take a job as heroes to a colony of KaratsukiNumemon, but soon find out that the one terrorizing them is another Legendary Warrior. Summary Still traveling alone, Koji climbs along KaratsukiNumemon Mountain and hears several cries for help. Inside a cave, Koji finds several female caged and attempts to help them by breaking the lock. Before he can, however, a mysterious shadow appears and knocks him off the side of the mountain. The other are thrown out of a restaurant for not having an acceptable currency and decide to look for work so they can eat. They quickly find a sign claiming to want heroes, with meals for free and the group quickly volunteer. Their employers, it turns out, are male KaratsukiNumemon. After they hitch a ride on a Trailmon (Worm), the KaratsukiNumemon fill the DigiDestined in on what happened. A Digimon, , came to their mountain and demanded to know where its fractal code was. The KaratsukiNumemon didn't know, so Grumblemon took their females captive. The DigiDestined promise to help the KaratsukiNumemon, but in order to reach their home they must travel up a completely vertical mountainside. When they arrive at the KaratsukiNumemon's home, they find Koji, who, after falling from the mountain, was discovered by the male KaratsukiNumemon. After dinner, Koji fills the others in on where the females are hidden. When J.P. lets slip that they're all , the KaratsukiNumemon become anxious and insist that the children get some sleep. When the children wake up, they find themselves hanging from the side of a cliff. The KaratsukiNumemon reveal that Grumblemon is also a Legendary Warrior and they are assuming that the children are in league with him. Planning to trade them for the females, the KaratsukiNumemon attempt to bargain with Grumblemon when he arrives. They realize the mistake too late, however, and Grumblemon attacks. Koji manages to cut himself loose and spirit evolves to . He and Grumblemon begin to fight while the others are released. Lobomon ends up clinging to the edge of a broken wall, while Grumblemon steps on his hands, hoping to make him fall. and begin to fight Grumblemon while and help Lobomon. After Kazemon helps him up, Lobomon joins the attackers, while Kazemon and Kumamon go to free the females. Due to poor coordination, however, no one is able to attack Grumblemon properly. After the captives are freed, Beetlemon gets an idea and apparently defeats Grumblemon. Unfortunately, the mountain's fractal code is exposed, and Grumblemon appears again. He slide evolves back and forth between his Human Spirit, Grumblemon, and his Beast Spirit, . He then steals the fractal code, making the mountain dissolve and the children are separated as they fall. Featured Characters (14) * (14) |c5= * (2) *Vegiemon (4) *Nanimon (11) *Trailmon (Worm) (21) |c6= *Pumpkinmon (13) |c8= *Kongoumon (20) |c9= *' ' (3) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (25) * (26) * (27) }} Digivolutions Quotes "Nice shot dorkus!" :—' ' to Beetlemon before the former is hit by a mudslide. Other Notes " ", which is used when a situation is exaggerated to be more serious than it actually is. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Das fiese Grumblemon